Naoto Kurogane Vs Alice
Description: These two are protagonists who utilize blood as their own power, and when they enter their full power, the color of their hair even changes to white. Interlude: [https://youtu.be/I7w-_F_VgMY Screwattack Soundtrack - Theme of Wiz and Boomstick] Sakuya: Blood, a vital part of anatomy of a persons body, and without it. They would die. However, their have been cases where people have used blood as a power of their own. Rin: When it comes to blood powers, these two certainly show their ability on how to use them. Sakuya: Naoto Kurogane, the bearer of Eye of the Hunter, and Raquel Alucard's servant. Rin: and Alice, the Blood Maiden of DAWN. Sakuya: He's Rin Okumura and I'm Sakuya Izayoi, and we're here today to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to see who will win a... Rin: DEATH BATTLE!!! Analysis Naoto Kurogane (BlazBlue) [https://youtu.be/M67p239sjD0 BlazBlue: Centralfiction Soundtrack - True Blue] Background: Sakuya: Naoto was your fairly average high school student. Although, he had a strange ability called the Hunter's Eye, which let him see the life-force value of a person's life. Also, Naoto lives in an apartment on his own in the same building as his cousin, Haruka Hayami. Rin: Like all stories, Naoto's life changed one day when a saw a girl being chased by a man with life-force value of zero. Sakuya: Curious, Naoto ran after the two; in the dead-end, he saved her from the strange, grotesque insect man. However, in the process of saving the girl, Naoto got his right arm cut off and starts to slowly bleed out. The he happened to save, Raquel Alucard offered to save his life. Rin: In exchange that he find the Azure. Sakuya: Naoto woke up the next morning to find that he's technically dead as he sees that he has the life-force value of zero. However, Raquel has shared her life-force value with him, however, in doing so, would turn him into a vampire in a years time - unless he finds the azure as he promised. Physical Capabilities: ---- Alice (Mary Skelter: Nightmares) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFB51WLlt7g Mary Skelter: Nightmares Soundtrack - Beginnings] Background: Sakuya: Born as a Blood Maiden, has had the ability to kill monsters known as Marchens with her bare-hands since she was young. Rin: It was because of this ability, and the fact that her eye colors change when she is exposed to Marchen blood, Alice was feared, abused, and labeled as a monster by her peers. Sakuya: A young boy named Jack had protected young Alice from her tormentors, and it was then that Alice and Jack formed a strong attachment to each other. However, when the Marchens attacked their village, both Alice and Jack were captured imprisoned within the Jail in the City Streets area. Rin: Alice and Jack were tormented by the Marchens on a daily basis. One day, however, after Alice returned to their cell, the two hears commotion outside their cell, which is when they realized that the Marchens were killed. Sakuya: A young girl named Red Riding Hood, a Blood Maiden similar to Alice has came on a mission to find others like her to help escape the dungeon. Alice was armed with a Blood Weapon, and with the help of Red Riding Hood, they defeated the Marchens in their path. Alice sensed that they were similar, which prompted her to join Red Riding Hood. Rin: With the condition that her close friend Jack comes along as well. Physical Capabilities: Death Battle Sakuya: Alright the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate. Rin: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! ---- Trivia: *This fight was originally planned to be Tohru (Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Vs Hong Meiling (Touhou Project), but was changed due to loss of interest. Who are you rooting for? Naoto Kurogane (BlazBlue) Alice (Mary Skelter: Nightmares) Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music